


Patton's Pups

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Somehow, and there's nothing you can do about it, brief food mentions, dont question it, i love the beatles and i will work them into any fanfic i can, surprise, the beatles are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: When all the other sides are busy on Patton's birthday, they get him gits so he won't feel so lonely.





	Patton's Pups

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece in honor of Patton's birthday being today! Happy Birthday, Patton!  
> The song used at the beginning is called "Birthday" by The Beatles.

The sounds of guitars and the Beatles filled Patton’s bedroom as his special “Birthday” alarm went off.

 _*Guitar intro that can’t be typed out unless it’s on sheet music but if you know the song it’ll play in your head*_  
*dun dun- dun dun- dadaaa- da dun*  
“Ya’ say it’s yer’ birthday”

Stretching his arms, Patton sat up, smiling and ready to celebrate with his favorite people in the whole wide worl-

Oh, that’s right. Patton’s smile faltered as he remembered.

_“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay celebrating your birthday without us?”_

_“It’s fine!”_

It wasn’t fine.

Each of the sides had their own reason why they couldn’t celebrate Patton’s birthday with him, and while Patton understood, he was still sad.

Roman was off on a week-long quest to protect a village from another dragon-witch, Logan had a conference to attend out of town, and Virgil had to babysit his friend’s kids for the weekend.

Even though Patton knew they all _wanted_ to spend time with him, he couldn’t help but have a feeling they didn’t care.

However, the other sides cared, very much, and of course they had a plan to show Patton this.

~*~

Patton’s sad thoughts were cut off by the pitter-patter of small paws coming towards him, and when we looked up, he was shocked to see... a tiny black lab booping noses with him!

Patton squealed in his mind, as to not scare the dog away. He noticed the dog wearing a cute little blue tie charm on its dark blue collar. Next to it was a note that read, “Dear Patton, I apologize for my inability to celebrate with you today. I hope my gift can cheer you up a little until I am available to be there. Happy Birthday. From, Logan.”

Patton beamed up at the puppy, “I’ll name you... Dogic! Like ‘Logic’ but with ‘Dog!’ How does that sound?”

Dogic made a ‘woofing’ noise in agreement, licking Patton’s cheek.

“Ha ha! Hey, how’d you get in here?” Patton looked and, sure enough, his door was open, and outside in the hall was an empty dog crate. “Did you get out of your crate, open my door, _and_ jump on my bed?”

Dogic looked guilty for a moment before Patton exclaimed, “That’s amazing! How on earth did you manage all that? You really are a smart dog!”

Dogic’s tail began to wag as he barked with glee.

“C’mon, let’s go make some breakfast!” Patton slipped into his slippers as he helped Dogic off his bed.

Dogic trotted behind Patton as they went on their way to the kitchen only to discover... another dog!

This gorgeous, tan Pomeranian was sitting in the middle of the floor, wagging its tail as it barked happily.

Patton kneeled down to let the dog sniff him, observing the red collar with a tiny, gold crown charm attached.

He read the note attached to the dog’s collar, “Dearest Patton, my deepest apologies for my inability to properly celebrate your birthday with you. I hope your gift might make up for it, and I will be home as soon as possible to celebrate! Sincerely, Roman.”

“I’ll name you... paw prince! Like ‘paw prints’ but with ‘prince!’”

Paw Prince barked happily at the name and bound forward to lick Patton’s face.

Patton giggled as he began to look around the room. He spotted 3 sets of food and water bowls in the corner of the kitchen. One set was dark blue, another was red, and the other was purple.

Three sets of food and water bowls? But Patton only had...

Paw Prince and Dogic began sniffing each other curiously as Patton stood and looked in the living room.

Sure enough, resting on the couch was a third puppy, a cute Dalmatian. He had a purple collar with a storm cloud chain and a note attached that read, “Dear Patton, I’m really sorry I couldn’t celebrate your birthday with you and I know you’re upset about it, even if you deny it. I got you this to comfort you, I know it won’t be the same as having me there, but I promise I’ll be there to celebrate with you as soon as possible. Best Wishes, Virgil.”

Patton smiled at the note, looking back at the dog, he said, “I’ll call you... storm!”

Storm lifted his head and sniffed Patton’s cheek before licking it.

Patton grinned, he wanted to thank Logan, Roman, and Virgil for getting him three puppies, but how to thank them...

Well, one more puppy couldn’t hurt, right?

“C’mon, pups! Let’s get some breakfast, then, we’re going to the pet store!”

~*~

Logan, Roman, and Virgil would come home to find a white terrier with a light blue collar containing a light blue heart charm and a note that read, “Thank you all for my gifts, I got you all something in return <3, Patton.”


End file.
